The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to analytics.
Analytics relates to the identification and communication of useful data patterns. Analytics utilizes statistics, computer programming, and operations research to determine meaningful data patterns and quantify the performance of those data patterns. Furthermore, analytics is frequently used with respect to business data to aid in the prediction of future business performance. Insights discovered through the use of analytics may be used to recommend future actions or guide business decisions.